


One More Night

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Parody, Rough Sex, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this the pain you felt before, Cloud? Let me remind you. This time you won't forget." A small PWP; what if the fight scene in Advent Children was a BDSM flick instead? Sephiroth/Cloud, yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> A small, silly PWP of 'what if Advent Children was a BDSM flick instead'. Inspired by a post on Tumblr saying that if you took Sephiroth's lines during their fight out of context... well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I've never actually watched a BDSM flick. What even is a BDSM flick? Like, a porno movie but with BDSM? Idk. If this actually bears any resemblance to one, it's pure luck on my part. (If anyone knows of any good BDSM flicks, if such a thing exists, rec me some?)
> 
> Warnings: Sefikura, BDSM elements, masochistic Cloud and sadistic Seph, plotless smut, the usual. Based on the lines used in Advent Children, so it's a little, uh… idk. It's a more canon dynamic, so messed up, basically. It does get a little bit dubcon, and it's definitely not a healthy relationship, oop.

Cloud shouldn't have come back.

Midgar wasn't the same any more. Once one of the most thriving alternative clubs in the city, it was now just a ruin of its former self. Only a small portion of the expansive building was actually usable, all they had managed to renovate after the fire that had destroyed most of the place.

The fire that Cloud had absolutely nothing to do with. It was all Sephiroth's fucking fault. Of course, the damage had been so thorough that there was no evidence left, and the whole thing written off as an unfortunate accident; probably started by a knocked over candle, they said.

He hadn't seen Sephiroth since. _Good_ , Cloud told himself. He didn't need Sephiroth and he didn't want him.

Yet somehow he ended up here, lingering like a ghost at their old haunts anyway.

The music played quieter than normal, echoing out over an empty dance floor. There were a handful of people gathered around the bar, and some more in the secluded corners where the play equipment was set up, but little more than that. Most of the clientele were at Edge these days; the rival club had done very well for itself in the wake of Midgar's closure.

Cloud didn't know why he'd bothered coming. He didn't even _like_ clubs, unless he was with someone. On his own it was just awkward and depressing.

He turned to leave, but stopped abruptly as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Good to see you, Cloud."

He didn't even need to turn around to see who was behind him. He would know that voice anywhere. The way he purred Cloud's name was intimately familiar.

"Sephiroth…"

"Good boy. You've come back to me, where you belong."

Shit. _Shit._ He was over this; he was over Sephiroth. But the shiver that ran through him at those words…

"I didn't come here to see _you_."

Sephiroth chuckled, low and indulgent. "I can't imagine why else you'd come here, apart from clinging to the past."

"Maybe it's none of your business," Cloud snapped.

Sephiroth stepped closer; Cloud could feel his presence, feel the leather of Sephiroth's long leather jacket licking at the backs of his calves. He wasn't about to turn around and acknowledge the man though.

Cloud made to walk away, to stalk off and ignore him, but Sephiroth's hand wrapped around Cloud's arm. Wearing his leather gloves, like always. The feel of it against Cloud's bare skin - Sephiroth's touch after all these months - made his breath catch.

Sephiroth's other hand gripped Cloud's jaw, tilting his head back, and then Sephiroth was kissing him. Cloud hadn't wanted to kiss back – he hadn't _meant_ to, he'd sworn he wouldn't – but that was exactly what he found himself doing. He had always been so damn weak for the way Sephiroth's lips moved against his own.

Their kisses felt electric. Even like this, with Sephiroth only testing the waters, Cloud could feel his body responding.

Sephiroth dug his fingers into Cloud's arm and pulled him round so their bodies were pressed front to front. Their lips met again, harder this time, deeper, but Cloud finally found the will to shove Sephiroth away. He was gasping a little, face starting to flush pink.

Sephiroth allowed it this time, drawing back. "Your collar is gone," he noted. "That's too bad."

Cloud bristled. "I don't belong to you anymore."

"You will always belong to me," Sephiroth said simply. He leant in, close enough that Cloud could feel the warmth of Sephiroth's breath against his jaw, murmuring the words in that goddamn purr that sounded like pure sex.

"I…" Cloud wasn't even sure that he could deny that. He hated it, but he couldn't deny it. He bit his lip. Sephiroth was staring down at him with those gorgeous green eyes, smouldering with want, wanting _him_ , and Cloud was tempted to give in. It could be just like before…

He wasn't that weak anymore.

Cloud shoved Sephiroth off him again, this time with his weight behind it. Sephiroth actually stumbled, forced to step back to regain his balance.

Anger flashed in his eyes, and Cloud barely had time to register what was happening before Sephiroth slammed him up against the wall, hands pinned above his head.

It send a thrill rushing through him.

"What do you even _want?_ "

"What I want, Cloud… is you. That's all." He was wearing that damn smile, so smug. It was infuriating. Cloud wouldn't even have minded being Sephiroth's, if only the man wasn't such an arrogant bastard about it.

Cloud drew his leg up and kicked. He'd been aiming for Sephiroth's stomach; the blow glanced off his hip instead, but it was still enough for Cloud to break out of Sephiroth's grip and launch in with a punch.

Sephiroth caught his wrist and threw Cloud to the ground, but Cloud wasn't going down without taking Sephiroth with him. They ended up grappling on the ground; Cloud trying to gain the upper hand, Sephiroth trying to pin Cloud beneath him with a curious lack of success for once.

Despite that, Sephiroth was still smiling. Less smug now, but still pleased, somehow.

"Oh? Where did you find this strength?" he purred.

"I'm not about to tell you!"

"Hmph. I like it."

Of course, they couldn't keep it up forever, and Cloud was the one to tire first. He ended up with his back against the concrete, Sephiroth straddling him to hold him down, wrists pinned at either side of his head. He struggled against him, but they both knew it was futile. And it only made it even more obvious that they'd both been a little too into their supposed fight.

They were both breathing heavily, a smattering of purple-blue bruises beginning to form on Cloud's arms and ribs, and matching ones on Sephiroth's side and hip.

Cloud glanced aside to the rest of the room. There were even fewer people now than there had been before, and those who still remained had migrated to the furthest corner of the bar, knowing better to interfere. Sephiroth and Cloud had garnered quite a reputation in their time.

Sephiroth lowered his mouth to Cloud's exposed throat, and Cloud gasped at the feel of Sephiroth's teeth grazing against his skin.

"I've thought of a wonderful present for you, pet. Shall I give you despair?"

Cloud attempted a derisive snort in response, but the sentiment was lost beneath a moan as Sephiroth bit down. "N-nn… you give me enough despair already just by existing," he snarked.

Sephiroth only smirked in return. "Let's go somewhere more private," he suggested, his tone dark and dripping with lust.

He stood and pulled Cloud up. It was a rough mix between Sephiroth dragging Cloud and Cloud shoving Sephiroth as they made their way into one of the sectioned off little corners.

Cloud's blood sang in his veins, shivering as Sephiroth gripped his hips. This time when they kissed it was hot and deep and utterly unhinged. Sephiroth ravaged Cloud's mouth with his tongue and Cloud tangled his hands into Sephiroth's hair, yanking on the strands and he pushed back against him.

Sephiroth had Cloud's top unzipped, sliding it off his shoulders when Cloud lowered his arms to let him. Cloud's belt came off too, and Sephiroth could feel Cloud trembling in anticipation beneath him.

Instead of throwing the belt aside, Sephiroth wrapped it around Cloud's neck.

Cloud pulled away in confusion. He was panting, lips kiss-swollen, his overheated brain scrambling to catch up.

"Since you've decided you are _better_ than wearing my collar, we shall have to improvise." Sephiroth tugged on the belt, jerking Cloud's head forward. It tightened around his throat until Cloud was gasping raggedly for air, and only then did Sephiroth loosen the pressure slightly.

"Did you really think I would let you get away with it, Cloud?"

"Sephiroth," Cloud hissed.

"On your knees. I want you to beg for forgiveness."

He had no choice. Sephiroth's hand on his shoulder forced him down, and Cloud sank to his knees in front of him.

He'd been in this position before, plenty of times. It still made his cock pulse though.

Sephiroth yanked on the belt and Cloud's face was jerked forward, pressed into the leather crotch of Sephiroth's trousers. Cloud's fingers found the zipper easily, trembling slightly as they drew it down.

Sephiroth made a low murmur of pleasure as Cloud drew his cock out, almost fully hard already. He fucking got off of treating Cloud roughly… but who was Cloud to judge, when he got off just as much being treated that way.

Cloud braced his hands on Sephiroth's hips, brushing his lips along the underside of Sephiroth's length. Sephiroth tangled a fist into Cloud's hair and pulled him roughly away. Cloud made a sharp, pained noise of protest.

"No hands, pet. You haven't earned the right to use them."

Sephiroth took a set of cuffs, one that had been left out for the use of patrons of the club. Cloud briefly remembered why they had loved it here so much, though the thought faded as Sephiroth tightened the cuffs around Cloud's wrist, binding his arms behind him.

Leather cuffs. Gaia, Cloud loved the feel of leather against his skin, feeling it restricting him. As if he wasn't already far more turned on than he should be. Being with Sephiroth had given him a fucking leather kink.

Sephiroth took Cloud's face between his hands, guiding him in lieu of Cloud being able to do so himself. It was more difficult to give a blowjob this way, but Sephiroth didn't seem to mind if Cloud's technique was sloppy. He made quiet noises of pleasure as Cloud swallowed around his cock, murmuring dirty encouragements to his pretty puppet.

He watched every move Cloud made, predatory green eyes staring down. Cloud's hair was in even more of a disarray than usual from their earlier scuffles, his face flushed with desire, saliva dribbling down his chin from the way he was messily sucking Sephiroth off.

Sephiroth jerked his hips forward, fucking Cloud's face. The choked, desperate noises Cloud made were beautiful.

Cloud groaned as Sephiroth released him. "Sir…" he gasped, voice breathless and rough from the abuse.

Shit. He was meant to be over this. They were done, Sephiroth wasn't his Master anymore. But it just felt the most natural thing in the world to call him that. Yes sir, fuck me sir. It had slipped out without him meaning to say it.

Cloud was in so deep. And he didn't really care at this point.

Sephiroth spun him round, the speed of it leaving Cloud dizzied and disorientated. He was on his knees still, chest pressed against the cold floor, Sephiroth's hand wrapped around the back of his neck to pin him in place.

The blowjob hadn't been enough to get Sephiroth off, but it was clear that had been intentional. Sephiroth wanted more than that from Cloud. And this had always been a favourite position for him to take Cloud in.

Cloud couldn't help the quiet whimper that escaped him as Sephiroth stripped his trousers off, leaving him exposed. Cloud was hard and aching, and it did nothing to help when Sephiroth ran a single, leather-clad finger along Cloud's length.

"Sir," Cloud said again, almost but not quite begging. He knew where this was going to go. He knew where he wanted it to go, maybe where he'd known it would go since the moment he decided to even come here. His whole body felt electric, thrumming with lust.

He gave a quiet moan as he felt Sephiroth's fingers at his entrance, slick with lube.

The preparation was minimal at best. Sephiroth intentionally stayed away from Cloud's most sensitive spots – and he damn well knew how to find them if he wanted – leaving Cloud desperate for more.

This was meant to be a punishment for him, after all.

Cloud's breath caught as he felt Sephiroth's slicked cock press against him. Sephiroth had been generous with the amount of lube, but Cloud still wasn't really stretched enough. He didn't care. He wanted it anyway, mind hazed with need and body aching with arousal.

Anyway, he kind of liked it when it hurt. Liked it a lot.

That didn't stop him from crying out when Sephiroth shoved into him. It was pleasure and pain and need and surrender, all rolled into one. And it was loud. Cloud didn't care who heard them though.

Sephiroth turned him into a mess, Cloud whimpering and writhing beneath him as Sephiroth sank as deep as possible into Cloud's trembling body.

"Is this the pain you felt before, Cloud?" he said, sounding strained himself. Cloud was so hot and tight, clenching around him in the most delicious way. "Let me remind you. This time you won't forget."

Cloud screamed as Sephiroth's hips slammed home.

Sephiroth fucked him. They settled into a rhythm, and then it was hard and fast and everything Cloud had been craving. He jerked his hips back to meet Sephiroth's thrusts.

Cloud's voice had gone, leaving only incoherent moans and noises of pleasure. That was probably for the best. His mind was a litany of _sir, yes, please, harder, master, fuck me, use me_ ; it was just as well he couldn't manage to speak, because he'd only embarrass himself if he did.

It felt so good. Everything Sephiroth did to him… no one else had even been able to make him feel this way. Visceral and raw and _alive_.

Cloud struggled against his bonds, against Sephiroth's hold, against the belt tightened around his throat, and Sephiroth's open palm met his ass in retribution. It only made Cloud moan again.

Sephiroth was bent over him; Cloud could feel the strands of long silver hair clinging to his sweat-slick sides. Sephiroth's teeth pulled at the skin of Cloud's shoulder blades, of his neck, and Cloud just knew he was going to end up covered in love bites. Sephiroth always liked to leave his mark, to make sure Cloud knew he was fucking _claimed_.

Cloud couldn't last. All it took was a shift of Sephiroth's angle, so that he was hitting Cloud's prostate with every thrust now, and Cloud was lost. He didn't even need to be touched, so damn worked up from the pleasure Sephiroth gave him.

He called out Sephiroth's name, a shuddering, broken plea as he came.

Sephiroth kept on using him for his own pleasure, drawing Cloud's orgasm out even further until he was a trembling wreck. As if he wasn't enough of one already. When Sephiroth finally came, it was buried deep inside Cloud's abused ass. Marking him from the inside, claiming him just as surely as the collar of hickeys and bruises around Cloud's throat.

Cloud collapsed as Sephiroth released him, not caring that the floor was cold and concrete and filthy with the evidence of Cloud's own release. He didn't have the strength to hold himself up.

"Fuck…" Cloud breathed.

Sephiroth kissed the corner of Cloud's mouth as he undid the cuffs for him and removed the belt from around Cloud's neck, equally out of breath. His eyelids were heavy with satisfaction, but Sephiroth at least was above lying on the floor. "Indeed," he agreed.

Languidly, Sephiroth pulled his trousers back up and fixed his clothing into something close to presentable. Cloud reluctantly took it as his cue to do the same, groaning as he sat up to reach for where his pants had been tossed aside. Sephiroth hadn't been kidding about not letting him forget it; Cloud's ass was going to be feeling that ache for days.

Sephiroth allowed Cloud to finish dressing, then pulled him into a deep, thorough kiss. "Good boy," he purred. "You will admit you're mine now, won't you, puppet?"

Cloud froze. It had been good. Oh, Gaia, it had been so good. But he wasn't– he couldn't just give in like that because of one great fuck, even if his mind was still clouded with endorphins and all he wanted to do was crawl into Sephiroth's arms. He didn't belong to Sephiroth anymore.

"This isn't going to happen again," Cloud warned, even though they both knew full well that, most likely, it certainly would. "Stay where you belong; in my memories."

Sephiroth watched as Cloud stood to leave, that satisfied smile still in place even as Cloud turned his back on him.

"I will never be a memory."


End file.
